Where Grace Lies
by funkygilgirl
Summary: A muggle born named Grace is abandoned, and lives in Hogwarts with Dumbledore. She is in her fourth year, and struggles to find the true meaning of why she was abandoned. A distopian/romance/action fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Rated: K+_

_Summary:The life of a muggle born that lives in Hogwarts with Dumbledore. _

_I do not own Harry Potter! (All rights reserved)_

_Where Grace lies_

_Chap.1_

_My parents abandoned me at birth. It happens. People get abandoned all the time, I think? They didn't just abandon me for fun, they abandoned me for my safety. You see, my parents are muggles, and it just so happened that I am a wizard, making me a muggle-born. Go ahead and laugh. It's not like its illegal being one. Well, it kind of is. And, they didn't leave me in the middle of the street either. They left me in the hands of the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Though he was a busy man, he took great care of me, up until now, my fourth year at Hogwarts. Oh, sorry, I almost forgot, my name is Grace Tabia Williams. I have been living in Hogwarts castle all of my life, and it might sound pleasant, but it's not. I had to help all of the staff clean their classrooms after the students went to bed, I had to clean the bathrooms, make the beds, and help the houselves make the food. But, at least I had a roof over my head, meals to eat, and, I have been studying ever since I came to Hogwarts. Anyways, today was the day that everybody would arrive on the Hogwarts Express. My friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were the first to get off the train. _

_"Grace!" they all shouted as I came into their view. So far, nothing had changed. Harry still had his lightning scar, and his tattered black hair, Ron had his slick red hair combed, and his mouth full of candy from the trolley, and Hermione had her arms full of books and books such as Advanced Potion Making, The History of magic, Magical Beasts And Where To Find Them, etc. _

_"So, what's up?" I ask in an anxious but polite voice. _

_"Oh the usual" Ron replies, "Dad made me, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walk 17 miles to the portkey, that took us to The Quidditch world cup." _

_"Crap!" I stammer, "I was supposed to tell Dumbledore when it was so that he could take me!" A look of disappointment spreads across my face. "Oh, you are actually very lucky!" Hermione blurt out, "Death Eaters invaded the place, and destroyed it, leaving the Dark Mark." _

_"Not to mention that I almost got killed!" Harry murmured. I was surprised that Dumbledore had not mentioned anything about this. _

_"Maybe that's why he told me to hide in the broom cupboard while the Minister came to speak with him." I thought. We walked to the castle, where we were greeted by Professor McGonagalll. _

_"You four!" she yelled, gesturing us over to the place where she stood. " The Tri-Wizard Tournament is being hosted here at Hogwarts this year, and I will need you to lead the school in singing the Hogwarts anthem. _

_"But we don't even" Ron stuttered, but was cut off by Dumbledore's booming voice._

_Chap. 2_

_"Students please remember that this will not only be your home this year but also the home for two other wizarding schools. I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. So please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatoms and their Head Mistress." Dumbledore stated._

_Through the doors walked a swarm of girls dressed in baby blue, and their extremely tall Head Mistress Madame Olympe Maxime._

_"Ahhh..." Ron sighed as he gazed at all of the girls._

_"Shut up Ron!" Hermione and I exclaimed together. _

_"Whoa! That is one big lady" whispered Seamus Finnegan._

_I glanced over at Harry and saw a small smile curling the corners of his mouth and I immediately realized he was holding in an outrageous burst of laughter._

_"Dumble-edore, I am glad to have been invited to stay here during the tournament. I _

_Dumbledore spoke and brought our attention back to the front. "And now please welcome the sons of Dumstrang." Suddeny, hundreds of boys marched through the doors, hitting the grouend with their sticks so hard the tiny red sparks flew everywhere. Behind the crowd walked Igor Karkoff, the headmaster, and Viktor Krum. _

_"That's Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world!" Ron said in a hushed but excited voice. _

_"Eternal glory is what awaits the person who wins the Tri-wizard tournament. In order to do so, you must conquer three dangerous tasks. For this reason, Barty Crouch is here to explain the requirements." Dumbledore boomed. Out of no where, Barty Crouch appeared and spoke._

_ "Because of the amount of violence in these tasks, the ministry is only going to allow 17 year olds and up to enter the tournament. No further questions." _

_"Yeesh" I stammer, " The ministry sure is strict this year!" After we finished our meal, we were directed to the Gryffindor tower. In the common room, a red fire crackled and spat. _

_"Girls, you know the drill." The prefect said as he headed up to the Boys' dorm. The bunk beds were as neat as always, for I had to make them exceptional, and the curtains were brand new. Also handmade by me. "Tommorow is going to be a very long first day." I murmured to Hermione as I crashed onto my bed, and fell asleep instantly._


	2. First and second chapters

_Rated: K+_

_Summary:The life of a muggle born that lives in Hogwarts with Dumbledore. _

_I do not own Harry Potter! (All rights reserved)_

_Where Grace lies_

_Chap.1_

_My parents abandoned me at birth. It happens. People get abandoned all the time, I think? They didn't just abandon me for fun, they abandoned me for my safety. You see, my parents are muggles, and it just so happened that I am a wizard, making me a muggle-born. Go ahead and laugh. It's not like its illegal being one. Well, it kind of is. And, they didn't leave me in the middle of the street either. They left me in the hands of the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Though he was a busy man, he took great care of me, up until now, my fourth year at Hogwarts. Oh, sorry, I almost forgot, my name is Grace Tabia Williams. I have been living in Hogwarts castle all of my life, and it might sound pleasant, but it's not. I had to help all of the staff clean their classrooms after the students went to bed, I had to clean the bathrooms, make the beds, and help the houselves make the food. But, at least I had a roof over my head, meals to eat, and, I have been studying ever since I came to Hogwarts. Anyways, today was the day that everybody would arrive on the Hogwarts Express. My friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were the first to get off the train. _

_"Grace!" they all shouted as I came into their view. So far, nothing had changed. Harry still had his lightning scar, and his tattered black hair, Ron had his slick red hair combed, and his mouth full of candy from the trolley, and Hermione had her arms full of books and books such as Advanced Potion Making, The History of magic, Magical Beasts And Where To Find Them, etc. _

_"So, what's up?" I ask in an anxious but polite voice. _

_"Oh the usual" Ron replies, "Dad made me, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walk 17 miles to the portkey, that took us to The Quidditch world cup." _

_"Crap!" I stammer, "I was supposed to tell Dumbledore when it was so that he could take me!" A look of disappointment spreads across my face. "Oh, you are actually very lucky!" Hermione blurt out, "Death Eaters invaded the place, and destroyed it, leaving the Dark Mark." _

_"Not to mention that I almost got killed!" Harry murmured. I was surprised that Dumbledore had not mentioned anything about this. _

_"Maybe that's why he told me to hide in the broom cupboard while the Minister came to speak with him." I thought. We walked to the castle, where we were greeted by Professor McGonagalll. _

_"You four!" she yelled, gesturing us over to the place where she stood. " The Tri-Wizard Tournament is being hosted here at Hogwarts this year, and I will need you to lead the school in singing the Hogwarts anthem. _

_"But we don't even" Ron stuttered, but was cut off by Dumbledore's booming voice._

_Chap. 2_

_"Students please remember that this will not only be your home this year but also the home for two other wizarding schools. I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. So please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatoms and their Head Mistress." Dumbledore stated._

_Through the doors walked a swarm of girls dressed in baby blue, and their extremely tall Head Mistress Madame Olympe Maxime._

_"Ahhh..." Ron sighed as he gazed at all of the girls._

_"Shut up Ron!" Hermione and I exclaimed together. _

_"Whoa! That is one big lady" whispered Seamus Finnegan._

_I glanced over at Harry and saw a small smile curling the corners of his mouth and I immediately realized he was holding in an outrageous burst of laughter._

_"Dumble-edore, I am glad to have been invited to stay here during the tournament. I _

_Dumbledore spoke and brought our attention back to the front. "And now please welcome the sons of Dumstrang." Suddeny, hundreds of boys marched through the doors, hitting the grouend with their sticks so hard the tiny red sparks flew everywhere. Behind the crowd walked Igor Karkoff, the headmaster, and Viktor Krum. _

_"That's Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world!" Ron said in a hushed but excited voice. _

_"Eternal glory is what awaits the person who wins the Tri-wizard tournament. In order to do so, you must conquer three dangerous tasks. For this reason, Barty Crouch is here to explain the requirements." Dumbledore boomed. Out of no where, Barty Crouch appeared and spoke._

_ "Because of the amount of violence in these tasks, the ministry is only going to allow 17 year olds and up to enter the tournament. No further questions." _

_"Yeesh" I stammer, " The ministry sure is strict this year!" After we finished our meal, we were directed to the Gryffindor tower. In the common room, a red fire crackled and spat. _

_"Girls, you know the drill." The prefect said as he headed up to the Boys' dorm. The bunk beds were as neat as always, for I had to make them exceptional, and the curtains were brand new. Also handmade by me. "Tommorow is going to be a very long first day." I murmured to Hermione as I crashed onto my bed, and fell asleep instantly._


End file.
